fairytale
by Tibby Rose
Summary: once upon a time a queen fell for a pauper. once upon a time a pauper fell for a queen. the rest doesn't matter, and the other characters disappear in the story.


**A/N: oh gosh i should never do this writing style. ugh it took forever to get to the db part too mon creys. mentions of s/n n/b c/b d/v n/v j/n.**

Fairytales are about a boy and a girl. And a boy falls in love with the girl and the girl falls in love with the boy. The boy saves the girl and they live happily ever after.

But life isn't like fairytales and this is no ordinary boy and girl. And the only one who gets the happy ending is the bad guy.

But let's not skip ahead.

...

The boy (let's call him the Pauper) meets the girl (let's call her the Queen) when the Queen is helping the other girl (let's call her the Princess) into her royal carriage (cab is_ so_ boring.) They don't like each other but that's okay because the Pauper's in love with the Princess (she doesn't know him, but isn't that the magic?)

The Queen and the Princess leave for the royal feast and the Pauper's left all alone (even his contribution to the meal is gone.) It should've stayed that way but there's always at least one twist in every story.

...

The Princess leaves and the queen goes to the King. But the King acts strange and the other King goes off with a third King. So the Queen is alone so she gets slaves. And the Pauper's sister dreams of being one so the Queen isn't as lonely as she thinks.

Or maybe she is and nobody knows (Every queen needs her princess and her kings.)

But the Pauper's lonely too. Though nobody notices and he doesn't mind because he's got his one friend (let's call her the sheep or the donkey because he's just a little pauper.) But the sheep runs away and the Pauper's left alone (and unlike a Sheppard, he has no more sheep.)

Lonely Queen and lonely Pauper against the world (Shouldn't the fairytale end here? Should they meet? But three chapters isn't fun.)

...

The Princess comes back and the Queen's King is happy. The Queen isn't though and the Princess is knocked down into a peasant (metaphorically, of course.)

And the Princess meets the Pauper and they fall in love. And the Queen and the King accept the Princess. And the Pauper's little sister wishes come true but then there's the Dark Knight. And he ruins the fairytale like the bad guy should and everything comes crumbling down (Except for the Princess and The Pauper, but there can be more than one twist.)

Then there comes the Witch (a third twist? My my) and the Princess _and_ the Pauper become the Princess and the Pauper. And the Queen runs with the Dark Knight and the Princess goes with the King and the Pauper finds his lost Sheep.

(But the story's not over yet.)

...

The Dark Knight screws up and the Queen gets her prince. The Princess and the Pauper fall in love again and the King gets another Queen. The Dark Knight's all along (And this is how it should be.)

But the Dark Knight won't give up and the King loses his other Queen and the Queen loses her Prince. And the Princess and the Pauper don't get their happy ending. (The Sheep's all alone, but who really cares?)

But nobody gets who they want. So they fall witches and dragons and wizards. But then the Dark Knight loses his daddy and the Queen's there to save him (She should be the damsel, but let's not spoil the ending.) And the fairytale could end here too because the King gets the Sheep and the Princess and the Pauper are getting it back together.

(But this isn't a world for happy endings, and the biggest twist is yet to come.)

...

The Dark Knight runs and runs. And the Queen chases and chases. The Princess and the Pauper fight and fight. And the Sheep and the Pauper's little sister fight for the King's affection. And the witch returns but maybe she's an angel now.

(But it's all so boring. Where's the action and the drama? The romance?)

But The Dark Knight stops running and the Queen catches up and they get their happy ending (But the story's not over yet.)

...

The Dark Knight and the Queen are in love and it's almost perfect. The Pauper finds a few damsels (though not entirely in distress) and settles for the sheep. The Princess loves the King but the Pauper's little sister won't give up.

But even though there's dragons and wizards and witches, nothing is scarier than the Dark Knight's family (dark and scary, with fingers like trees and eyes like blood.) And the Dark Knight loses the Queen and it all falls apart. And the Queen becomes the damsel and the Pauper saves her from her distress (but the Princess takes her way instead, to a world of proper fairytales) and the Sheep and the Pauper's little sister leave and maybe they all get their happy ending like they should.

(But the best bit is yet to come. Who's the damsel and who falls in love? The Pauper? The Queen? The Dark Knight? The Princess? The King?)

...

Battles are fought, and lives are almost lost. A prince comes with his gleaming white horse. The witch has a spell up her sleeve and the others aren't finished yet.

The Dark Knight and the Queen fall back in love (or maybe it's just pretend.) And the Pauper saves the Princess and the King is lost in the story. Maybe they should end it here but it's not quite the time.

But just like as if by magic their problems are solved, more appear and the best bit has arrived. No carriages, no magic, no fairies, no crowns. It's almost as if it shouldn't happen (and to the other characters it shouldn't) but it does.

...

Once upon a time a Queen fell for a Pauper. Once upon a time a Pauper fell for a Queen. The rest doesn't matter, and the other characters disappear in the story. And maybe it's just a story of a Queen and a Pauper in love. That's what should happen.

But this is no ordinary fairytale. The Pauper loves the Queen so much and she loves him too. But the Dark Knight and the Princess don't approve. And like fairy dust their tale is lost, but nobody's happy. The Princess loses the Pauper and the Queen loses the Pauper. The Pauper loses them both and the King is long lost.

And the Dark Knight gets his happy ending. He gets the poor Queen and the Castle, but nobody else gets their happy ending and their stories falls apart (But this was never a happy fairytale.)


End file.
